From DE 10 2011 002 065 A1 a supporting assembly for a spring is known. The supporting assembly comprises an annular spring shim made of an elastic elastomer in which part of a spring winding of the spring is accommodated. Between the spring and the spring shim an adhesive is introduced, so that the connection between the spring shim and the spring constitutes a glued connection. The adhesive is hardened at room temperature.
EP 1 165 331 B1 proposes an assembly with a helical spring and a support for spring struts. Spring struts for motor vehicles comprise a shock absorber which, at its upper end, is connected to the vehicle chassis, and at its lower end to the wheel stub axle, as well as a helical spring. The lower end of the helical spring is connected to the shock absorber via a helical spring seat. The upper winding end of the helical spring is received by a supporting bearing.
The area of connection between the spring and the spring receiving means of a chassis is important from the point of view of safety. When in use, particles such as small stones may end up between the end winding of the axle spring and the axle spring support. Because of the relative movement between said components, the paint protecting the spring may be damaged, which in turn may lead to spring corrosion.